Meri Nanhi Pariyaan
by Rutzzy
Summary: this is a story based on the fatherly figure of the team, ACP sir and his lost daughters... includes some romance of the couples but mainly family based...peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

_**guys this plot just came in my mind so i thought of writing it...hope you all like it...DO R&R and tell me how is it...**_

Meri Nanhi Pariyaan

Chapter One

Its early in the morning and he is standing in front of an old picture frame of him and three other small girls who are clinging to him. Flashes of old memories are coming in front of his eyes and tears are rolling down. Constantly he is talking to the girls in the frame.

Person- tum log aaj bhi waise hi ho kya? Pagal, badmash aur shararati. Yaad hai tum logo ko jab tumhare bachpan mein main duty se khaali haath laut ke aata tha toh tum teeno pura ghar sar par utha lete the… aur mujhe manane ke liye tum sabke liye 10-10 baar uthak baithak karna padhta. Aaj kal taras jata hu magar uthak baithak karane wala koi hai hi nahi…. Shayad meri kismat mein apne parivaar ke saath rehna hi nahi hai… tum sab jaha bhi ho…. Jaisi bhi ho… bas khush rehna.. yehi meri dua hai….

Suddenly he feels another hand on his shoulder. He turns to find his dear friend beside him but tries to hide his tears.

Person- yaar tu kab aaya.

Friend- bas abhi jab tum inn teeno ki tasveer se baatein kar rahe the aur apni aankhe nam kar rahe the.

Person- main ro nahi raha tha yaar.

Friend- kisse jhooth bol rahe ho boss? Main ache se jaanta hu Pradyuman ki tum aaj bhi uss haadse ko nahi bhula paaye ho magar aise chup chap rote rehne se kaunsa kuch haasil hoga?

ACP- ro kaun raha hai Salunkhe? (wipes his face) main toh bas apni betiyo se do chaar baatein kar raha tha.

Salunkhe- kab tak tasveer se baatein karte rahoge? Kitni baar kaha hai tumse ki chalo hum ek baar milkar unhe dhoondte hai.

ACP- woh bahut dur ja chuke hai mujhse mere dost.

Salunkhe- aisa tum sochte ho. Magar kya pata woh bhi iss hi intezaar mein ho ki tum jaakar unhe dhoondho?

ACP- maine unke saamne unke bhai ko maar dala tha Salunkhe! Woh mujhe kabhi maaf nahi kar payi hongi.

Salunkhe- Pradyuman please ek baar… sirf ekk baar try karo. Iss baar agar kuch nahi mila toh main tumse kuch nahi kahunga iss bare mein… tum jo kahoge wohi hoga… magar bas ek baar…

ACP- magar Salunkhe… main kaise… kaise…

Salunkhe- chalo puri team ko lekar Shimla chalte hai.

ACP- puri team ko lekar kyu?

Salunkhe- arre akele jaayenge toh woh sab kayi sawaal puchenge…

ACP- magar hum kab tak unn sab logo se jhooth bol paayenge?

Salunkhe- sahi waqt aane par hum unn sabko bata denge.

ACP- magar Salunkhe koyi kaam aaya toh?

Salunkhe- usska intezaam ho gaya hai. Headquarters se ek team ko training ke liye bheja jayega toh humare bureau ka use ho ga so kuch emergency hua toh they will manage. Tum bas apna samaan bandho aur main baaki sabko bata deta hu.

Both of them get busy with their work. The team is informed about their holiday trip. Everyone is excited. The next day everyone is all set to reach their destination. They meet at the bureau and proceed to their destination. On reaching Shimla they check into their hotel.

ACP- sab log apne rooms decide karo aur chaabiyaa le lo. Humne total saat rooms liye hai aur har room mein zyada se zyada teen log reh sakte hai. Toh chalo.

Room plan:

112 – Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin.

113 – Tarika, Shreya, Purvi.

114 – Ishita, Divya.

115 – Rajat, Kavin, Dushyant.

116 – Mayur, Vansh, Vikram.

117 – Freddy, Pankaj, Karan.

118 – ACP, Salunkhe, Nikhil.

After getting their keys they go into their rooms.

Scene in room 112:

A-yaar Daya, team ke saath chutti mein aane ka apna hi maza hai nai?

D- haan woh toh hai ab tumhe toh acha hi lagega… Tarika ji jo hai saath mein.

S- kyu sir aapko acha nahi lag raha? Shreya bhi toh hai na humare saath!

D- woh toh… ah… alag baat hai…

A- dekha Sachin…ise kehte hai chor ki daari mein tinka.

They all laugh.

Scene in room 113:

P- kitna acha view hai na?

S- you're right… Shimla bahut hi khoobsurat jagah hai.

T- pata nahi kyu, mujhe kuch garbar lag rahi hai….

P & S- kaisi garbar?

T- hum sabko yu achanak holiday pe bulane ki wajah kya ho sakti hai?

P- arre Salunkhe sir ne bola tha na ke dusri team aa rahi hai bureau mein…

T- magar…

S- Taru… tum kuch zyada hi soch rahi ho… relax and enjoy

T- I think you're right.

Scene in room 115:

Dushyant has been walking across the room since fifteen minutes. Kavin puts out his hand from the bathroom door:

K- Dushyant towel de na main leke aana bhul gaya… (no response)

Yaar de na (no response)

Oi mar gaya kya?(puts his head out of the door)

Rajat hands him a towel:

K-thanks!

Kavin comes out of the bathroom wearing the towel (ladkiyo sambhaalo khud ko, mera bhi soch kar haal behaal hai)

K- isse kya hua? Nahane se pehle bhi chal raha tha aur ab bhi chal raha hai.

R- haan… lagta hai ek hi din mein zero size banne ki koshish kar raha hai.

K- pagal ho gaya hai kya? (wearing a t-shirt)

R- pata nahi… magar mujhe toh maza aa raha hai… bas ek baar kisi cheez se takkar lag jaye aur yeh gire toh maza aayega…

K- nice one! Hahaha!

R- hahaha!

(Both hi five)

Scene in room 117:

Pankaj has been unpacking his luggage and his bed is full of all sorts of things. Freddy and Karan are confused with all that mess in the room:

F- yeh kya hai Pankaj?

P- mera samaan…

K- woh toh theek hai magar itna sara?

P- maina decide hi nahi kar paa raha tha ki kya lau toh bas yeh sab jo zaruri laga le aaya!

K- agar yeh zaruri samaan hai then I doubt ki tumhara bekaar ka samaan kaisa aur kitna hoga!

F- yeh kis liye?(holding a comic book)

P- raat ko yeh padhe bina neend nahi aati na sir!

K- aur yeh?(holding a pair of polka dot socks)

P- woh mere favourite hai!

K- oh god!

F- yeh sab kyu?(pointing at the junk food packs)

P- bewaqt bhuk lage toh!

K- magar tum toh dieting pe ho na?

P- haan toh dieting hi toh kar raha hu… aam taur pe main isse bhi zyada kha sakta hu!

F- baap re!

K- aur yeh kya hai?(pointing towards a superman chaddi)

P-woh toh mera lucky charm hai meri mammi ne birthday pe diya tha….(shyly)

Both Freddy and Karan slap their foreheads.

Back to the scene of room 115:

Dushyant is still walking:

K- yaar yeh film boring hoti ja rahi hai!

R-you're right yeh aise hi chalta raha toh Himalaya pahuch jayega. Rok ise!

Kavin goes and catches him by his shoulder.

K- ab ruk bhi ja mere relgadi!

D- yaar hat! Mujhe sochne de!

R- baithke bhi insaan soch sakta hai!

D- main nahi sakta!

R- tab tu alien hai!

K- (laughing) alien nahi jaadoo! You know, JAADOO! JAADOO!

D- has le has le tu kya samjhega mera darr!

R- kis baat ka darr?

D- yaar mujhse ek bahut badi mistake ho gayi.

K- kaisi mistake?

D- chal chod…

R and K- arre bol na!

D- woh maine…..

**_kaisa laga? batana haan... all reviews are welcome...HASTA LA VISTA!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**well thanks for all those terrific reviews... Actually this is yet another story with RajVi but don't worry KaVi fans I am working on a KaVi based story and maybe someday I might try on SachVi but not this one...well the daughters are not from the team but they are my own characters...anyways keep reading and reviewing...**_

D- woh maine na actually Ishu ko bhadka diya hai...

K- ab kya kiya tune?

D- maine woh...

*FLASHBACK*

three days before the trip Dushyant had decided to tell her the truth... about his feelings.

so he called her on the bureau roof top.

I- sir!aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya? koi kaam tha kya?

D- haan woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi...kya tum meri baat sunogi...?

I- kyu nahi boliye na sir!

D-woh mujhe na kehna tha ki main tumhe bahut... i mean main tumse...

I- haan sir boliye?

D- ah...ILOVEYOUISHITA.

Ishu is stunned.

I-aap yeh kya...kya keh rahe hai sir...?

D- Ishita main toh bas tumse apne dil ki baat kehna chahta tha...

I- you're late sir...aapne bahut der kar di...

D- matlab?

I- matlab ki ab kuch nahi ho sakta... sabki life ek jaisi nahi hoti...meri life ka faisla ho chuka hai... nothing can happen now.

D- magar ishu...

she runs out of there.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

R- oh toh yeh baat hai... hmm i am sure koi serious baat hogi warna Ishita aise nahi karti...

K-yaar tu tension mat le hum kuch karte hai ok?

D-thanks yaar.

Scene in room 118:

ACP and Dr Salunkhe are unpacking their luggage.

suddenly a photograph falls on the floor from ACPs bag. Nikhil picks it up

N- sir? yeh kya hai?

P- ah...woh yeh...

S- haha... woh toh ek purana picture hai Nikhil..ah tum lao...(snatches the photo) woh Daya tumhe bula raha tha tum jaakar mill aao na usse.

N- ok sir.

he goes out. both ACP and Salunkhe heave a sigh of relief.

P- yaar aaj toh bach gaye magar aisa kab tak chalega?

S- jab tak koi pakka sabut humare haath nahi lagta tabtak...

the next day:

the team decides to go on a sightseeing trip. they ask ACP and Salunkhe to join them but they deny saying that they have some important stick to their plan and plan to go to a view point and spend their first day there.(guys i have never been to Shimla so i am not going to mention the name of any place in particular. please forgive me if there is any mistake).

they reach that place and the guide there welcomes them.

G- welcome sir, mai yaha ka guide hu, Umesh.

A- Umesh hum cid mumbai team hai. chuttiya manane yaha aaye hai.

U- ah sir... yeh toh humara saubhagya hai ki aap log yaha aaye. magar mujhe yeh batate huye bahut hi dukh hai ki aap logo ko intezaar karna padega.

D- intezaar kyu?

U- woh sir filhaal yaha sirf mai hi hu aur meri team toh full ho chuki hai ab jabtak inka khatam nahi hoga tab tak aap log nahi jaa payenge... i am sorry sir.

All cops.- arre yaar!

A voice from behind- toh hum le chalte hai...

three gorgeous girls were standing there in the uniform of the tourist guides.

U- tum teeno ab aa rahi ho?

Girl 1- sorry umesh, woh traffic ki wajah se late hogaye.

U- thank god at least tum log aaye toh warna cid waale niraash ho jaate.

Girl 2 - humare hote huye kabhi koi guest niraash hua hai kya?

Girl 3- chalo ab bahut baatein ho gayi...zara kaam karle?

U- haan, sir aap sab inn teeno ke saath chale jaiye.

A-thankyou umesh.

and the trip begins.

D-waise tum teeno ne bataya nahi apna naam?

Girl3- mera naam hai Kiya, aur yeh meri choti behne hai, Jiya aur Siya.

T- tum teeno kabse kaam kar rahi ho yaha?

J- pichle paanch mahino se.

Ki- woh dekhiye, uss peak se na lagbhag puri shimla dikhai deti hai.

Ka- wow kaafi khoobsurat lagega waha se. i am really excited.

R- yaha pe sab excited nahi lagte. (pointing towards Dushyant)

Ka- yaar Ishu bhi kuch theek nahi lag rahi.

R- kuch toh karna padega na...

Ki- kya mai kuch puch sakti hu tum dono se?

R-haan pucho.

Ki- tumhara woh dost...kaafi udaas lag raha hai... kya hua use?

Ka- kaun Dushyant?

Ki- haan.

R- woh actually...

Ki- koi baat nahi agar tum log nahi batana chahte toh.

R- nahi aisa kuch nahi hai...

Ka- woh humaari hi ek collegue hai Ishita usse pyaar karta hai, ussne usse kaha bhi magar jawab mein usne sirf yahi bola ki Dushyant ne bahut der kardi...woh issiliye pareshaan hai.

Ki-oh bas itni si baat..

Du- tumhe yeh itni si baat lagti hai? aur meri yaha jaan nikli jaa rahi hai.

Ki- uss din ke baad Ishita kaisi thi?

Du-udaas..

Ki- aur kya tumne usse baat ki thi?

Du- nahi...

Ki- toh jaao jaakar ek baar baat karo usse... agar woh tumse pyaar karti hai toh apna problem zaroor share karegi tumse...

Du- are you sure?

Ki- kuch bhi na karne se kuch karna toh better hai na?

Du- hmmm... ok i will try.

On the other hand Jiya noticed a water tap from which water was sprinkling out. She went near it and collected some water in her palms and sprinkled it on her twin Siya.

J-hahahaha!

S- Jiya ki bachchi main tujhe chodungi nahi...

J- pehle pakad toh sahi.

K- kya kar rahi ho tum dono..Bachi ho kya?

J-maine kuch nahi kiya didi.

S-mera pura dress bigad kar kehti hai kuch nahi kiya? Abhi batati hu...

All other cops laugh at the sisters' childish antics.

Ki(self talk)- kaash sabkuch pehle jaisa hopata...kaash aaj hum sab ek sath hote... Pata nahi aap kaha honge papa... Lekin agar aap jaante na ki aapki betiyaa kitni badi mission par hai to aapko bhi hum teeno par naaz hota...

**_batana zarur ki kaisa hua... HASTA LA VISTA!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**wanted to post it earlier but still could not believe that one of my fanfiction friend...a dearest friend Trisha is no more... really no one can know what will happen to whom and when...i am really going to miss her... LOVE YOU TRISHA...FOREVER!...my stories will remain incomplete without your reviews...but you will always be there in my heart...havin a new year with the saddest news guys...so just...r and r :((((((((;(((((((( **_

That day after finishing their trip the team decided to halt at a point and enjoy some time in nature's lap. The guides were also welcomed. They were all sitting on bed sheets and having evening tea with some pakodis….(yummy;)).

Daya- yaar yeh pakode toh bahut hi ache bane hai.

Abhijeet- bilkul kitne tasty hai…

Jiya- arre sir yaha par aisi pakodi toh kisi bhi chote mote stall mein mill hi jayegi.

Siya- jee haan, roadside stalls ki chay pakodi mein jo swaad hai waisa toh kisi five star hotel ki continental dishes mein bhi nahi…

Freddy- bilkul sahi kaha tum logo ne… aise thand mein garma garam chay pakodi woh bhi aise nazaare ke saath… ahhaha!

Everyone spends a great time. Dushyant takes the advantage of the moment and goes near Ishita to talk with her. Meanwhile someone is sitting alone on a rock and gazing at the evening sky. And this doesn't go unnoticed by one of our officers.

"tum yaha akeli kya kar rahi ho?"

"Kavin tum?"

Kavin- I am sorry Kiya, maine tumhe disturb..

Kiya- arre nahi nahi…aao na baitho.

He goes and sits near her.

Kavin- waise yaha akele baithne ka reason jaan sakta hu?

Kiya- kuch nahi.

Kavin- kuch nahi?

Kiya- haan jab mere dimaag mein kuch nahi chal raha hota hai ya phir main kuch nahi sochna chahti tab main iss khule aasmaan ki or dekhti rehti hu.

Kavin- aisa kyu?

Kiya- pata nahi… mere papa humesha aisa karte the… shayad issiliye.

Kavin- ok…

Tum bilkul apne papa jaisi ho nahi?

Kiya- lagbhag… sab log yahi kehte hai.

Kavin- tumhaare papa bhi kehte hai?

Kiya- hote toh shayad kehte…

Kavin- matlab?

Kiya- matlab ki humare papa humare saath nahi hai…

Kavin- oh I… I am so sorry… main nahi janta tha ki…

Kiya- nahi nahi.. tum galat samajh rahe ho… I know mere papa zinda hai… bas woh humare saath nahi hai… ek haadse mein hum teeno apne papa se alag ho gaye…phir uske baad hum kabhi unse mile hi nahi….

Kavin- oh…

Kiya- magar I am sure woh kabhi na kabhi hume zarur milenge…hum dobara saath zarur aayenge…

Kavin- kyu nahi…zarur! Well sab log waha masti kar rahe hai…tum chalogi?

Kiya- theek hai.

They go and join the others.

On the other hand:

Dushyant- ishu…

Ishita (rubbing her tears): hmm…

Dushyant- yaha akeli?

Ishita- akelepan ka aadat daal rahi hu…

Dushyant- magar kyu?

Ishita- taaki aage chal kar koi pareshaani na ho adjust karne mein.

Dushyant- kya Ishu…aisi baatein kyu kar rahi ho…hum chuttiyo par aaye hai…enjoy karo…

Ishita- aap kariye enjoy…waise bhi mere enjoy karne na karne se kise kya farq padta hai?

Duahyant- aise mat bolo Ishu…mujhe padta hai….

Ishita- aakhir kabtak…

Dushyant- Zindagi bhar Ishita.

Ishita- jaiye sir… meri Zindagi toh lagbhag apna faisla suna chuki hai… ab mere peeche aap apni Zindagi kef aisle lene mein gadbad mat kijiye… just move on sir…

Dushyant- main jaanta hu ki tum kisi problem mein ho aur ishu main yeh bhi janta hu ki tum mujhe batana nahi chahti…magar trust me main shayad tumhaari problem sort out kar saku…

Ishita- aap toh kya… koi bhi mera problem sort out nahi kar sakega sir…

Dushyant- magar Ish…

Divya- ishu chal na…. sablog bula rahe hai…!

Ishita- aayi…

And she goes away leaving behind a depressed Dushyant.

After that great evening all of the cops were about to leave. Kiya had left early for some work so Siya and Jiya were bidding them farewell.

Purvi- I wish hum tum logo ke saath thoda aur reh pate…

Shreya- haan kitna mazaa aaya aaj…

Siya- waise mazaa toh hume bhi aaya…

Jiya- aur yeh mazaa kuch aur din bhi toh aa sakta hai…nai?

Siya- woh kaise?

Jiya- woh aise ki hum teeno chutti le lete hai aur phir cid waalo ko puri Shimla ghumane le chalte hai!

All cops- really! Wow!

Siya- arre nai… Umesh ko pata chala toh woh hume naukri se nikal dega…humara kaam sirf iss jagah par tourist ghumana hai…aur di bhi nai manegi…

Jiya- yaar di ko hum mana lenge na… soch na kitna mazaa aayega…

Siya- woh toh hai magar…

Jiya- yaar sab log khush hai.. don't be a spoilsport

Siya- acha theek hai….

Everyone- yaay!

Jiya- toh kal subah aaplogo ke hotel ke saamne milenge…kaha thehre hai aaplog?

Abhijeet- hotel moon valley mein.

Siya- ok hum pahuch jayenge… sharp at 9 am.

All cops- yes maam!

Siya and Jiya- hahaha!

Bye!

CID team- bye!

Inside a house three girls are having a huge argument:

"aisa nahi hoga"

"di please na"

"maine bola tha na tujhe"

"chup kar"

"koi kahi nahi jayega"

"aaaaahhhh!"

SILENCE….

…

….

One girl holds the legs of another:

"di please na… bahut maza aayega… please"

"Navya tu janti hai ki hum kitne bade mission par hai…phir bhi tera bachpana nahi jayega na?"

Navya- di please din bhar kaam karte hai… kabhi toh masti karne do na…

The third girl also joins in:

"please Nisha di de do na permission."

Nisha- Neha tu bhi?

Navya- di bahut maza ayega please…. Arre woh log bhi toh humaari hi tarah hai….

Nisha- tabhi toh keh rahi hu… zyada unke saath rahenge toh pakde jayenge…

Neha- di hum bahut dhyaan rakhenge iss baat ka ki hum pakde na jaaye…please na!

Nisha- kya yaar…! Acha theek hai lekin zyada se zyada sirf do din…usse zyada nahi!

Neha and Navya- OK! LOVE YOU DI! (both of them hug their elder sis)

Nisha- acha bas! Drama queens! Main chuttiya arrange karti hu….magar yaad rahe mission pehle… ok?

Neha and Navya- yes maam! (salute)

Inside the hotel everyone is having dinner but ACP and Salunkhe are not looking in a good mood. Salunkhe notices that no one is saying a single word so he initiates some talks.

Salunkhe- arre tum logo ne bataya nahi ki aaj kya kya kiya tum logo ne?

Abhijeet- woh sir hum toh bas viewpoint gaye the…

Salunkhe- acha… I am sure mazaa aya hoga…

Daya- maza toh aaya sir…aap dono bhi aate toh acha lagta…

Salunkhe- arre main toh bol raha tha Pradyuman ko… ab boss ko har jagah kaam yaad aa jata hai toh kya kare? Nai boss?

ACP- haan?...haan…haan..

Tarika- kya hua sir? Aap kuch pareshaan lag rahe hai….

Salunkhe- pareshaan ? nahi toh… bilkul nahi…. Haha…

ACP- mera khana hogaya…

Abhijeet and Daya exchange some worried looks. Salunkhe also follows his friend inside.

_**have nothing to say coz my words won't be able to do any good to anyone... i just pray for Trisha's family with whole heart...in the end HASTA LA VISTA to all...especially my dearie...TRISHA! RIP TRISHA...LOVE YOU FOREVER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**sorry late update...padhai hai hi itni kambakhat cheezz...waqt hi nahi milta...exams bhi aa rahe...hai...magar...yeh kya?...last chap mein itne kam reviews...not fair...silent readers aap log bahut galat karte ho...agar iss baar reviews ache khaase nahi mile na...toh yeh story swaha kar dungi seriously...toh agar padhna hai...toh review kar na mamu...:))))))))R& please R**_

The next day in front of moon valley the three sisters are standing….

Nisha- 9 baje hi kaha tha na?

Navya- haan di…..

Neha- mai andar jaakar dekh kar aati hu….

She goes in….

Neha- excuse me kya cid Mumbai ki team abtak tayyar nahi hui….actually hume unhe Shimla ghumaane le jana hai…

Receptionist- ek minute maam….she calls…hello…ACP sir….aapki team waalo ka intezaar kar rahi hai ek ladki…..aaplog aajaiye….woh tour guide hai….ok sir…(to neha) maam woh log bas aa rahe hai….

Neha- ok

In the mean time the team comes down….(including ACP and Salunkhe)

Neha- chaliye na jaldi…..

Abhijeet- han han chalo…

ACP- tum log jaao….

Neha- aap nahi challenge?

ACP- nahi kuch kaam hai….

Neha- ok…..

Daya- chalo Siya hum chalte hai.

Neha/Siya- aayie!

(samjhe? Nahi samjhe? Mai samjhati hu….. Kiya ka asli naam Nisha, Siya ka asli naam Neha aur Jiya ka asli naam Navya….theek hai….uff kitna bol liya maine….thoda pani pee lu…*drinking water*….ah….feeling better….let's move on…)

The team alongwith the girls move on to a Shimla trip….

Throughout the trip they have lots of fun….unknowingly some emotional reactions are going on in the minds of our cops….

Khair….we were talking about the trip…right…..ek minute….maine abtak iss story mein koi gana nahi diya na?...hmmm….that's why thoda boring types lag raha hai..let's see…..ah…..ummmmm…han! :DDD

When in between the trip they were climbing a small rocky mountain…..

**[music]**

**{With dance}**

**Jiya:**

**Haan hai koi toh wajah, jo jeene ka mazaa, yu aane laga… **

**Siya:**

**Yeh hawaao mein hai kya, thoda sa jo nasha yu chaane laga….**

**Both:**

**Pucho na pucho mujhe kya, hua hai tere raho mein aakar**

**Pucho na pucho mujhe kya milega teri baho mein aakar…..**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han, o rama**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han**

**[music]**

**The two of them pull the female cops and their older sis….**

**Purvi:**

**Tode maine sare hi bandhan zamane tere(pointing at Rajat), todungi na main waaada(shyly, Rajat also smiles)**

**Ishita:**

**Aadha hissa mere to dil ki kahani ka tu, (looking at Dushyant sadly) piya main baaki aaaadha(Dushyant also looks at her sadly)**

**Both:**

**Dekho na dekho mujhe kya hua hai teri yaado mein khokar….**

**Pucho na pucho mujhe kya, milega teri baato mein jeekar**

**All girls:**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han, o rama**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han**

**[music]**

**Tarika:**

**Mere jaise laakho mile honge tujhko piya, mujhe toh mila tu hi(obviously at Abhijeet)**

**Shreya:**

**Tu hi meri hoto ki khilti hui si hasi….(looking at Daya)….gila bhi piya tu hi….**

**(duo smile at their loves)**

**Both:**

**Dekho na dekho mujhe kya hua hai tujhe sapno mein laakar….**

**Pucho na pucho mujhe kya, hua hai teri baato mein aakar….**

**All girls:**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han, o rama**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han**

**Kiya: **

**Haan hai koi toh wajah, jo jeene ka mazaa, yu aane laga… **

**Yeh hawaao mein hai kya, thoda sa jo nasha yu chaane laga….**

**The sisters:**

**Pucho na pucho mujhe kya, hua hai tere raho mein aakar**

**Pucho na pucho mujhe kya milega teri baho mein aakar…..**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han, o rama**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han**

**(Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han, o rama**

**Yeh ishq haaye, baithe bithaaye, jannat dikhaaye han)-many times**

**They have another great day…. **

Waise emotional reaction ke baare mein bol rahi thi na…..toh actually…. Kavin…. Kiya….. Sachin…... Siya …. Nikhil…. Jiya…..! samjhe….? Nahi samjhe toh…..baad mein samjhjana….ok?...carry on….

When they were going through a dense part of the forest….

Suddenly some goons….usske baad dhishum dhishum… as usual…cid waale dialogues….upar se humaari jo behne hai…..they also joined the fight…..ladte ladte ladte ladte….dhyaan hi nahi raha…..identity toh secret hai…they were fighting like A1 cops…

*arre ladkiyo character mein raho…tum log tour guides ho…..jackie chan ya bruce lee nahi…*

Hey bhagwaan! Dekho gundo mein se ek ne Nikhil pe gun taan di….(bechaara humesha fas jata hai)….aur chulbuli Jiya…josh mein aake hosh mat khonaa…nahi mat khona….. I said no….. yaar meri sunta kaun hai?O/\O

She took the gun from the goon and dishkiyaaoooon…..ek goli….and kaam tamaam…..

Gunde toh gaye…..arre nahi nahi….yeh toh phir aa gaye…..puri kaurav sena aayi hai…..ab itna action kam tha kya…..

Chalo phirse action….dhishoom….boom….dhain…dhain…..dhamm dham…pata nahi tha aur kuch jo bhi tha…..

Well fight khatam…gundo ki tai tai phisss….magar….

cid team is staring at the sisters like they have seen them for the first time and humare behne bhi kuch nahi bolti…

*Sharma rahi hai bechaari, let me introduce…..cid, kiya, kiya, cid, cid Jiya, Jiya, cid, cid, Siya, Siya, cid…aur mat suno meri baat…yaar script meri….aur editing inka…..bahut nainsaafi hai….*

Well filhaal toh….teeno behno ki lagi padi hai…..bole toh fultu waat mamu(munnabhai style)

CID team: kaun ho tum log?

….

….

….

….

_**kya? aise kya dekh rahe ho...haha...mujhe reviews kam mile...toh lo cliffhanger..._/\_ haath jodti hu ek review de do yaara...mera din ban jayega...warna motivation nahi milta...HASTA LA VISTA.!:)))))))))))**_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hey all…. I have been getting some reviews telling me to update the stories so I could not wait and had to return….. actually I am going to have my board exams….. you all know how stressful these exams are….. uske beech mein….. stories likhna toh bahut difficult hai….. that's why maine ek two month break liya hua hai…. Stories 19 march se pehle nahi likh paungi….. inn Dino mom aur dad studies pe focus karne ko keh rahe hai so I don't get to sit on the computer….. and mere cell phone se sirf stories padhi aur review ki ja sakti hai….. sabko inform karne ke liye…. Aaj half an hour time leke yeh note type kiya….. I am really sorry to all… who have been waiting… actually break lene se pehle maine apne OS Puraani Jeans mein ek note dala tha… I should have guessed ki sabne woh note nahi padha hoga… iss liye main sirf aap sab readers ke liye waapis aayi hu….. shak ho toh mere likhe stories mein se PURAANI JEANS ka second chap padh lena maine waha likha tha….. but koi nahi aaj phir se likh deti hu… guys kuch hi Dino mein exams hai…. You know sabke parents ke expectations hote hai….. mere bhale ke liye hi unhone computer use karne se mana kar rakha hai….. please don't mind….. jaise hi 19 march mein exam end hoga usi din sare chaps update kar dungi….. it's a promise…..

Sorry for disappointing you all….. ho sake toh apne rutzzy ko maaf kar dena…..

LOL

TC

Yours rutzzy…..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yeh chap pehle se likh ke rakha hua tha…. Aaj time mila toh socha ki update kar du… R&R…**_

Hmm toh let's see…. Mera mehnat se likha hua script improvise karne ke baad inn behno ki kya haalat hoti hai….

Scene shifts to a rocky part of that place where the three sisters and the cid team sat waiting for some answers…..

Abhijeet- kaun ho tum log?

Siya- tour guides…. Shayad….

Daya- kisko baewakoof bana rahi ho tum teeno?

Jiya- sir aisi koi baat nahi hai aap log humein galat samajh rahe hai….

Sachin- toh tum hi bataao ki sach kya hai?

There was no answer from the siblings' side…. Kiya decided to finish the topic then and there…..

She took out her badge and showed it to the cid team…..

Kiya- senior inspector Nisha, CID Shimla bureau.

Jiya and Siya followed her….. showing their badges each…

Siya- inspector Neha, CID Shimla bureau.

Jiya- sub-inspector Navya, CID Shimla bureau.

Tarika- CID? Tum log tour guides kyu bane ho phir?

Nisha- wo isliye kyuki hume pata chala hai ki iss tourist spot mein koi aisa hai jo tourists ke zariye drugs import aur export karta hai…. Humein unhi logo ko pakadne ke liye kaha gaya hai….. hum usi liye kuch waqt se yaha kaam kar rahe hai magar hume kuch haasil nahi hua…..

Shreya- aur aaj jo humla hua hum par?

Navya- wo iss area mein kuch gaon waale rehte hai…. Jinhe chori chakaari ki aadat hai….. wo hi the wo….

Purvi- humein maaf karna humne tumhe galat samjha….

Neha- no no its ok…. Humne bhi tum sab se chupa kar theek nahi kiya….. we are sorry….

Daya- humein ab chalna chahiye…. Bahut der ho chuki hai….

All agree and decide to leave…..

Neha- Sachin!

Sachin- hmm…

Neha- tumse kuch baat karni thi…

Sachin- hmm…

Neha- I'm sorry….

Sachin- hmm…

Neha- yeh kya hmm hmm laga rakha hai? Theek se baat karo na….

Sachin- kya bharosa… kahi baato baato mein tum phir se jhooth bol do toh…

Neha holds him by his hand and stops him…. Since they were behind others no one noticed them….

Neha- Sachin please…. Main itna toh tumhaare baare mein jaan chuki hu ki tumhe jhooth se sakht nafrat hai…. Magar yeh kya baat hui…. Tum khud iss naukri mein ho…. Tum jaante ho hum kitni sensitive issues ko handle karte hai….. tumhe toh hume samajhna chahiye na….

Sachin does not answer

Neha (holding both his hands and looking into his eyes)- Sachin please!

Sachin looked into her teary eyes which pleaded for his forgiveness…. He did not know what happened to him…. He was lost in her….

Sachin- its… its ok! Maine maaf kar diya tumhe….

He managed to speak…. She was satisfied…. She left his hands and both of them went ahead to join others….. but Sachin in his heart somewhere did not want to leave her hand…. He had been seeing her since the last two days…. But for the first time he seemed to notice her…..

Sachin's POV:

Yeh achanak mujhe kya ho raha hai…. Mai itna khush kyu tha jab Neha ne mera haath pakda…. Kyu aisa lag raha hai ki wo lamha kabhi khatam hi na hota…. Nahi…. Pata nahi… kya ho raha hai….

*POV END*

Neha was a very beautiful girl…. Gorgeous…. Actually a little too gorgeous to be a cop…..her smooth honey brown hair reached her mid back and her curls fell down her shoulder….. her eyes were more like a deer's…. black and tender…. Tan complexion…. Perfect shape…. Top to bottom perfect! But Sachin was really confused why he was thinking about her in that way…..

Well he would surely find out… let's move on…

On the other hand…. Navya was too silent….which was nearly impossible…..

Nikhil- kya hua?

Navya nods her head in 'no'.

Nikhil- Navya!

She looks up at him…

Nikhil- itna bhi chup mat raha karo…. Tum bolti hui hi pyaari lagti ho….

Navya- tum mujhse naraaz nahi ho?

Nikhil- naraaz kyu hounga?

Navya maine jhooth bola na…

Nikhil- majboori se na? marzi se toh nahi…

Navya- matlab… tumne maaf kar diya mujhe?

Nikhil- kabka….

Navya (runs into a hug with Nikhil)- THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU

Nikhil- arre baap re… saans toh lene do…

Navya(releasing)- sholly….(showing her puppy eyes)

Nikhil- nautanki….

Both of them smile at each other….

Navya was equally gorgeous… rather she was playful… her straight highlighted hair reached her shoulders….. step cut hair looked a little untidy at times…. But suited her playful nature…. Her eyes….. small but cute…. Brown…. And charming…. Slender shape…. Fair complexion….. another perfect! Like her sister….

Nikhil's POV:

Ek minute…. Yeh kya soch raha hu main…. mera dimaag kharab toh nahi ho gaya?... nahi nahi…..

*POV ENDS*

Yaar yeh log confession se itna kyu darte hain?

Udhar dekho… aur kuch seekho…. Kavin ne toh Nisha ko patane ka mano iraada hi kar liya hai….

Kavin- Nisha?

Nisha- hmmm….

Kavin- kya hua?

Nisha- kuch bhi toh nahi….

Kavin- toh itni gumsum kyu ho?

Nisha- aise hi….

Abhijeet- Nisha! Zara yaha aao!

Nisha- yes sir! Ek minute Kavin (goes to Abhijeet)

Kavin looking at her retreating figure:

Kavin's POV:

Uff… mauka hi nahi mil raha usse baat karne ka… magar Nisha mai tumhe bata ke rahunga…. That I love you…. A lot!

*POV ENDS*

Nisha was also a girl with tan complexion…. Long coffee brown wavy hair till her waist….. bright brown eyes…. Perfect shape again…. The best example of Beauty with Brains….. she could make anyone fall for her without much effort….

Chalo….. inki toh intro ho gayi…. But ACP aur DOC ko ab tak kuch bhi nahi mila… pata nahi unhe kab pata chalega ki unke efficient officers ne ACP ki betiyo ko kabka dhoondh liya hai….

_**Okay ek news dena hai….. bahut soch vichaar karne ke baad I have decided ke iss story mein main wedding of ACPs daughters with their partners dikhaungi….. yaani all total 3 shaadiya hongi….. 3 times the masti and 3 times dhamaal….. ofcourse abhi nahi….. kuch aur chapters ke baad….. magar kyuki mujhe woh chapters likhne mein thoda time lagega iss liye…. Abhi se entries le rahi hu taaki baad mein…. Jaldi jaldi likh saku….. so jo bhi interested hai apna apna naam reviews mein mention karte jaao….. as you all know iss story mein DUO, RAJVI, ISHYANT and humaare ACP's daughters with KAVIN,SACHIN and NIKHIL hai… iss liye inke alava jo bhi jiske bhi saath aana chahta hai woh relation bhi mention kar de….. jab next chap update karungi toh list bata dungi….. all are welcome…**_

_**And jaate jaate yeh toh bata do ke chap kaisa laga?**_

_**Hasta la Vista….**_


End file.
